Revenge By Killing The Vampire
by Mikadzukikei
Summary: Ketika Inggatan-nya berangsur kembali akankah Hinata merubah pemikiran-nya.?"/"Siapa yang membunuh Neji-nii, Tenten.?"/"Tenten, bangun kau belum menjawab pertayaan ku..! Warning OOC,Gaje,OC,Typo,Alur kecepetan,dll..
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge By Killing The Vampire**

**Disclaimer_Masasi khisimoto.**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing_Naruto U. Hinata H**

**Chapter 1**

**WARNING_OOC,OC,AU,Alur Kecepetan,Gaje,Cerita Ngak Nyambung,Typo,Dll...**

**Genre_Fantasy & Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revenge By Killing The Vampire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Revenge By Killing The Vampire Chapter 1**

**Konoha City 23:55pm..**

Malam yang sunyi dengan langit hitam kelam juga hawa mencengkram hinga mampu membuat bulu kuduk seseorang berdiri ketika merasakannya. dimalam ini pula disebuah bangunan tepatnya disebuah gedung yang sudah takterurus dan terbengkalai. bisa dilihat dari dinding-dinding yang sudah mulai kusam dan berlumut. ditambah dengan sarang laba-laba yang bergelantungan disana-sini. hawa lembab,hingga bau bangkai menyengat menusuk sosok tepatnya tiga orang manusia yang sedang bergelut dengan pekerjaan yang menurut mereka 'mulia' dan 'benar'. kini tengah berhadapan dengan sosok yang bisa disebut juga monster. yang sering mereka sebut **'Vampire'**.

Kini didepan mereka berdiri lima sosok tepatnya monster yang sudah siap siaga menyerang dengan taring dan cakar kuat mereka, bersiap untuk menyerang objek didepannya. Monster yang malam ini akan mereka habisi dan lenyapkan dengan senjata-senjata dan peralatan yang mereka bawah dan persiapkan.

"Sudah siap untuk mati.."dengan nada sisis peria berambut panjang sepunggung yang diikat memegang pistol yang sudah terisi peluru khusus untuk membunuh semua sosok disepannya.

"Cih..jangan harap kami akan dikalahkan dengan manusia busuk seperti kalian haha-.**DORR..**"Kekehan itu terhenti seketika ketika satu peluru panas kini sudah mendarat tepat sekejap kemudian dia menjadi abu panas lalu menghilang tertiup angin malam.

"Dasar kalian manusia taktau diri. habisi mereka.."dan pertempuran sengitpun kini dimulai. dengan gesit dan cekatan satu peria dan dua wanita yang kini saling menyerang objek yang sudah kualahan atas perlawanan ,memukul,dan menusuk,monster itu hinga menjadi abu lalu tertiup angin terbang tak tersisa.

.

**DORR..**

**.**

**JLEBB..**

**.**

**CRESS..**

**.**

**DUKK..**

**.**

Suara itulah yang mendominasi pertempuran mereka. dengan pistol dan pedang tertentu yang dipakai untuk membunuh monster terkutuk tersebut, hinga kini taktersisa lagi. dengan senyum puas mereka berjalan dan pergi dari gedung gelap dan kelam tersebut**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**XxX**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang dingin namun menghangat seiring berjalannya waktu. Matahari kini mulai nampak bersinar dari arah timur,bermaksud menghangatkan semua mahluk yang sekarang sudah mulai terbangun dari tidur sesaat mereka, dan memulai aktifitas seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. pagi yang diiringgi dengan suara kicauan burung yang merdu dan suara angin yang berhembus hinga mampu menerbangkan Helai demi helai daun pohon yang sudah tak mampu melekat dirantingnya dengan kokoh. melambai-lambaikan rating pohon dan menggesekannya satu-sama lain hinga mampu membuat pagi hari yang indah ini semakin lengkap.

"Apa mereka sudah bangun..?"Guman suara lembut berasal dari gadis cantik beriris **Amethyst** berambut Indigo sepanjang pingang,berkulit putih mulus dan bersih tanpa ada goresan luka maupun lecet dikulitnya."Apa mereka masih kelelahan karna tadi malam..?"gumannya lagi sambil berjalan menaiki tangga lalu mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat didepannya.

"Neji-nii apa kau sudah bangun..?aku sudah menyiapkan makanan cepatlah turun.."Karna tidak ada jawaban atau perkataan dari dalam sana wanita yang diketahui bernama Hinata Hyuuga tersebut kemudian berjalan kearah sebuah kamar yang tidak terlaluh jauh dari kamar pertama lalu mengetuknya perlahan.

"Tenten-chan apa kau sudah bangun..?"Sama dikamar ini juga tidak ada sautan ataupun jawaban yang terdengar hingga Hinata penasaran lalu memegang kenop pintu memutarnya hinga terbuka dan pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat hayalah tempat tidur kosong yang sudah rapih. lalu berjalan memasukinya melihat sana-sini dan mendapati secarik kertas diatas meja dekat tempat tidur lalu ia baca sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

* * *

**Ne.. Hinata, aku bersama Neji akan pergi beberapa hari kekota Amegakure karna alasan tertentu,maaf kami tidak memberi tahumu terlebih dulu. tolong jaga dirimu saat kami tidak ada,kami juga sudah menaruh beberapa senjata dan perlengkapan di ruang bawah Jaga-jaga jika kau diserang oleh monster dan sejenisnya.**

**to: Hinata..**

**From: Tenten..**

* * *

"Kenapa mereka tak mengajakku..?"Gumannya masih dengan raut wajah berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin dali kulkas lalu meneguknya perlahan.

**Dilain tempat..**

"apa kita tidak keterlaluan Neji..?meningalkan Hinata sendirian dirumah dan tidak mengajaknya,aku takut dia kenapa-napa..!"Tanya wanita berambut coklat yang dicepol dua dengan raut muka bersalah."Ini demi kebaikan dia sendiri Tenten,kita taktau apa yang akan terjadi jika kita mengajak Hinata dalam misih kali ini,A-aku tak mau dia mati.."Jawab peria yang dipangil Neji dengan nada lesuh lalu menarik pergelangan tangan gadis bercepol dua lalu memasuki kawasan bandara.

* * *

.

.

**XxX**

.

.

* * *

Suasana dingin dan lembab kini menghiasi sekelilingnya dengan angin yang berhembus kencang hinga mampu melambaikan surainya yang berkilau. kepala pirangnya terangkat keatas menatap langit yang nampak mendung dengan penghias petir dan kilat yang menyambar tapi anehnya tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turunnya hujan. mata merah darah kelamnya menatap tajam sosok yang berada didepannya. mereka,dua orang manusia yang sudah bosan hidup. mengantarkan diri sendiri untuk segerah mati dan menghilang dari muka bumi. dua sosok yang sudah siap siaga dengan kuda-kuda serta pedang dan pistol ditangan bersiap menyerangnya yang sedang berdiri tegap beberapa meter didepan mereka dengan tangan yang disilangkan didada bidang dan kekarnya. sambil terpejam menyembunyikan mata merah darahnya.

"Kalian inggin apa datang kemari..?apa kalian sudah bosan hidup..?"dengan nada sedingin mungkin peria berambut hitam kelam dengan mata Oniex bertanya sembari tersenyum sinis.

"Cih..tak usah berlaga bodoh,kalian sudah tau tujuan kami kemari bukan, para pangeran terkutuk.."ucap peria bermata amethyst tidak kalah sinis.

"Sudalah **TEME** jangan buang-buang waktu menghadapi orang-orang bodoh seperti mereka. ayo kita pergi saja.."Ucap dingin peria berambut pirang berkulit tan, dengan mata merah darah, serta tiga garis kembar disetiap pipinya. tidak ada jawaban dari sosok disampingnya yang dia dengar hanyah dengusan kesal dan hawa mencengkram dari sekelilingnya.

"apa kita bisa mengalahkan mereka Neji..?"bisik gadis bercepol dua dengan nada sepelan mungkin.

"kita coba saja.."jawab peria berambut panjang sepunggung sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pistol ditangannya.

"aku masih lapar **DOBE..**"ucap ketus peria yang sedari tadi dipangil dengan sebutan TEME.

"Tidak Sasuke TEME, aku sedang lelah aku tak mau main-main lagi,kau saja sendiri aku mau pergi.."dengan secepat kilat peria berambut pirang tersebut meningalkan temannya dengan dua sosok manusia tersebut. pergi menjauh entah kemana.

"Cih..dasar Naruto DOBE sialan.."umpat peria berambut hitam yang tadi dipangil dengan nama Sasuke. lalu melihat tajam kearah dua sosok didepannya.

"Kalian akan mati secepatnya.."ucap Sasuke sembari memperlihatkan taring tajam langsung berlari dan menyerang mereka dengan membabi buta.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**XxX**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kurang lebih Sudah dua minggu tepatnya setelah kakak dan sahabatnya pergi ke kota **Amegakure **dengan alasan tidak jelas. dan pada waktu dua minggu ini pulah Hinata tingal sendiri dirumah atau lebih tepatnya mansionnya. Hari-harinya diisi dengan berburu vampire sendirian. Tanpa ditemani kakak dan sahabatnya seperti biasanya. tidak banyak vampire yang bisa dibunuh oleh Hinata. Dua minggu belakangan ini hanya 20-25 vampire yang sukses dibunuhnya,Tidak banyak bukan?.

**Hinata Pov's**

**"TUT..TUT..TUT.."**ku dengar suara posel berdering diatas meja samping tempat tidur. ku lihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel tersebut adalah Neji-nii dan langsung kuangkat.

"Moshi-moshi Neji-nii.."ucapku riang serta senyum lebar diwajahku.

"Moshi-moshi.."kudengar suara berat dari sebrang sana yang pasti kutau bukan suara Neji-nii ataupun Tenten-chan.

"Maaf saya berbicara dengan siapa..?"Ucapku menyelidik.

"aku Kiba Inuzuka aku angota kepolisian dari Amegakure.."degup jantungku terpacu ketika orang asing itu memperkenalkan dirinya. ada perasaan tidak enak kitika aku mendengar suaranya.

"kami melaporkan bahwa kakak anda yang bernama Hyuuga Neji telah tewas didalam hutan.."betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendengar ucapan peria bernama Inuzuka Kiba yang mengatakan bahwa Neji-nii telah tewas.

"A-apa Ne-neji-nii m-meningal..!"Ucapku terbata.

"Maaf nona apa anda baik-baik saja..?"kudengar dia bertanya kembali dan jawaban yang bisa aku keluarkan hanya kata 'yah'.

"L-lalu bagai mana dengan Tenten. maksud saya gadis yang bersama Neji-nii, apa dia selamat..?"Tanyaku panik. kurasa mataku sudah mulai memanas dan beberapa saat kemudian aku menangis.

"Kami tak menemukan keberadaan gadis yang anda tanyakan, tapi kami akan berusaha mencarinya disekitar sini.."ucapnya menyakinkanku.

"Baik saya mengerti,terimakasih.."dan setelah kuputus sambungan langsung berlari kearah lemari bergegas memasukan semua baju dan uangku ketas yang cukup besar tidak lupa tas selempeng dilenganku dan langsung bergegas menuju kebandara.

**Hinata Pov's End..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:Mungkin segini dulu. Ini fic kedua author semoga menghibur, gomen kalo fic kedua saya ini masih GAJE, JELEK juga ANCUR.(#author. bungkuk-bungkuk..), Chapter depan masih dalam pengerjaan..**

**Revenge By Killing The Vampire_Balas dendam dengan membunuh vampire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge By Killing The Vampire**

**Disclaimer_Masasi khisimoto.**

**Rated_T**

**Pairing_Naruto U. Hinata H**

**Chapter 2**

**Genre_Fantasy & Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING_Alternate Timeline ,Alternate Universe(AU),Other/Original Character(OC),Out Of Character(OOC),Typo,GAJE,cerita ngak nyambung,alur kecepetan,Dll..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revenge By Killing The Vampire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revenge By Killing The Vampire Chapter 2 Update..**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 3 jam melalui Trasportasi udara, akhirnya kini Hinata telah sampai dikota **Amegakure.** setelah menyetop Salah-satu Taxi yang ada didepan bandara, Hinata kini sedang menujuh ketempat lokasi kejadian pembunuhan kakanya, Hyuuga Neji.

Dan setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 10 menit dari bandara akhirnya Hinata kini sampai juga pada lokasi yang ditujunya, tempat yang didominansi semak belukar dan pohon-pohon besar maupun kecil berjejeran disana-sini.

"Permisi.. apa anda polisi yang beberapa jam yang lalu menghubunggi saya..?"tanya Hinata pada sosok peria berambut cokelat dengan _Tato_ segitiga terbalik berwarna merak dimasing-masing pipinya.

Kiba tak menjawab malah balik bertanya pada Hinata."apa anda keluarga dari korban bernama Hyuuga Neji..?"Hinata mengangguk, lalu Kiba meminta Hinata menemui dokter yang menangani jasat kakaknya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**XxX**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata dan Kiba kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kerumah sakit Kota Amegakure yang tidak jauh dari hutan tempat mereka tadi. Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit mengendarai mobil patrolinya akhirnya Kiba berserta Hinata tiba didepan rumah sakit yang sedari tadi mereka tuju.

"Tsunade-sama.. saya sudah membawa sanak saudara dari korban pembunuhan yang ditemukan tadi pagi.."Ucap Kiba diluar pintu masuk berwarna cokelat muda. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. 'Pembunuhan' apakah kakaknya mati dibunuh atau-.

"Masuk.."saut suara dari dalam ruangan.

**CKLEK***

Kiba dan Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan, dan melihat sosok wanita tinggi beramput pirang tengah membelakangi mereka.

Kiba membungkukkan badannya diikuti oleh Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Maaf Tsunade-sama, saya masih ada pekerjaan, jadi saya mohon pamit.."Terang Kiba.

wanita yang sedari tadi dipangil Tsunade akhirnya berbalik menghadap mereka."Yah.. Kiba, kau sudah boleh pergi, terimakasih sudah mengantarnya kemari.."gumannya.

Kiba kembali membungkuk dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut menyisakan Hinata dan wanita pirang beberapa meter didepannya.

"Aku Tsunade Senju, kepala rumah sakit disini, Hmm.. kau pasti Hyuuga Hinata-kan..?"

Hinata terkejut atas perkataan tepatnya pertanyaan Tsunade. "eh- ke-kenapa anda bisa tau nama saya..?"bukan menjawab Hinata malah balik bertanya. Tsunade hanya tersenyum.

"Hyuuga-san.."ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba. Hinata tersentak lalu menjawab 'Yah'. Tsunade kembali tersenyum misterius.

"duduklah ada yang inggin aku bicarakan.."Hinata menurut dia berjalan kedepan dan duduk dikursi didepan meja dokter Tsunade.

"Begini.."Tsunade mengantung perkataannya."kakak anda meningal sekitar satu minggu yang, dengan jasat yang sudah membusuk, Menurut Informasi yang pihak kami peroleh dan juga pemeriksaan yang telah kami lakukan, kakak anda meningal karna dibunuh oleh hewan buas atau semacamnya, karna pada waktu Otopsi kami menemukan cakaran dan gigitan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.."Terang Tsunade sembari memberikan selembar kertas pada Hinata, yang isinya hasil pemeriksaan Otopsi dengan nama Hyuuga Neji.

Hinata kaget."Kau baik-baik saja..?"Tanya Tsunade, Hinata hanya diam."Bo-bolehkah aku melihat jasatnya.."Hinata berguman pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh telingga Tsunade."Yah.. Kau boleh melihatnya, tapi dipemakaman, karna sekitar 15 menit yang lalu jasatnya sudah dikebumikan.."Hinata menganguk mengerti.

"kau dari Konoha bukan..?"tanya Tsunade.

"Yah..!".

Tsunade tersenyum.

"apa rencana mu setelah ini.."Tsunade kembali bertanya.

"aku tidak tau, aku masih baru disini.."terang Hinata.

"dan kau belum punya tempat tinggalkan disini..?"Hinata kembali menganguk menanggapi pertanyaan wanita pirang bernama Tsunade didepannya.

"Baik, karna kau masih baru di **Ame, **dan belum mempunyai tempat tingal, bagaimana kalau sementara waktu kau tingal bersama keponakanku, Sakura.."Hinata kaget atas tawaran Tsunade.

"Be-benarkah.."Hinata memastikan.

Tsunade kembali tersenyum lalu mengambil Handphon disaku jas dokternya.

**TUT*TUT*TUT***

"Moshi-moshi..".

"Moshi-moshi..".

"ada apa Baa-san..?"Tanya suara dari seberang Handphon.

"Sakura.."Geram Tsunade.

"Hihihi.. Gomen.."Ucap wanita yang dipangil Sakura sembari cekikikan.

"datanglah keruanganku sekarang.."dan setelah mengatakan perkataan terakhirnya, Tsunade memutus sambungan telvon mereka.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian datanglah wanita berambut merah muda sebahu yang diikat, dengan jas dokter dan Stetoskop tergantung dilehernya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Baa-san..".

Hinata melihat kearah pintu yang dimana berdiri wanita berambut pink yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Siapa gadis ini, sepertinya tak asing.."batin Hinata, ketika Sakura berjalan dan berdiri disamping kirinya.

"Ada apa Baa-san..?"tanya gadis itu ceria.

Wajah Tsunade kembali berubah menjadi kesal."aku belum tua, Baka Sakura.."Tsunade semakin geram karna sedari tadi dipangil dengan sebutan Baa-san oleh Sakura.

"Oh.. namanya Sakura.."pikir Hinata.

"Sakura, perkenalkan nama mu pada gadis yang sekarang duduk disamping kananmu.."ujar Tsunade sembari menunjuk Hinata. Sakura tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan tangan kanan dari saku jas dokternya, lalu mengulurkannya. Hinata tersenyum lalu berdiri membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

"watasi wa Haruno Sakura desu, salam kenal.."katanya masih tersenyum.

"watasi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu..".

"apa kau mempunyai satu kamar kosong diapartemenmu Sakura..? jika ada, ajak Hinata Untuk sementara waktu tinggal ditempatmu.."Perkataan Tsunade membuat Hinata kaget dan shock, 'apa benar tawaran yang tadi dia katakan', Hinata lalu menatap Tsunade bertanya meminta penjelasan atas perkataannya.

"kau seorang Hyuuga-kan, Hinata..?"tanya Tsunade Hinata menganguk."dan kau anak dari Hiyasi Hyuuga bukan..?"Hinata kembali menganguk.

"tapi, dari mana anda tau kalu saya anak dari Otou-san..?"tanya Hinata binggung.

"Itu mudah, Neji Hyuuga anak dari pamanmu, Hyuuga Hizasi. sudah pasti kau anak dari Hiyasi. aku teman baik Hiyasi dulu, jadi aku tau ayahmu.."Tsunade tersenyum.

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura."bagaimana Sakura, apa kau mengijinkan..?".

"eh- I-iya boleh saja.."jawab Sakura Tergagap.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**XxX**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kini Sakura berserta Hinata sedang berada disatu mobil yang sama, mobil Cr-v berwarna gelap milik Sakura.

Sembari menyetir Sakura mencoba memulai pembicaraan, karna sedari tadi Hinata hanya diam sembari mengengam telapak tangannya erat. "Hmm.. Maaf kalau menurutmu aku lancang, tapi apakah kau tidak mempunyai saudara atau keluarga selain kakak dan sahabatmu yang tadi Tsunade Baa-san katakan..?.

"aku masih mempunyai ayah dan satu orang adik.."jawab Hinata singkat.

Sakura kaget. "Ta-tapi kenapa kau tidak kembali bersama ayah dan adik mu..?"Hinata hanya diam. "Tidak dijawabpun tidak apa-ap-.."perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh ucapan Hinata. "sejak kematian ibu tiga tahun yang lalu mereka berada pergi keluar negri, tepatnya dilondon, karna aku tak suka disana, jadi 1 tahun belakangan ini aku tingal dan menetap dikonoha dirumah Neji-nii, kau puas.."Sakura bungkam atas perkataan Hinata dan lebih memilih berkonsentrasi menyetir dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih banyak pada Hinata.

"Sakura-chan apa kau bisa mengantarku kemakam Neji-nii, besok..?"Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**XxX**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"kita sampai.."dengan nada seceria mungkin Sakura mengucapkan perkataannya sembari keluar dari dalam mobil diikuti oleh Hinata disebelah kanannya.

"Hinata-chan, koper dan tasmu apa mau aku bawakan.."Hinata menganguk lalu berguman."terimakasih.."sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sakura dan Hinata kini tengah berjalan memasuki apartemen besar milik tersebut. "maaf apartemenku tak sebagus mansion kalian dikonoha.."ujar Sakura ketika matanya melihat kearah Hinata yang kini tengah memperhatikan seluk beluk ruang tamu apartemennya. Hinata Tidak menyadari arti perkataan yang baru dikatakan Sakura 'sebagus mansion kalian' apa Sakura pernah ke Konoha dan kenal Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum."Tidak jauh beda kok, malah tempat Sakura-chan ini terlihat rapih dan bersih dari pada mansion Neji-nii dikonoha.."Sakura membalas perkataan Hinata dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"ayo aku antar kekamar kita.."Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"kamar kita..?"Hinata kebinggungan.

"untuk sementara waktu, karna kamar tamu diapartemen ini belum aku bereskan dan bersihkan.."Hinata menganguk lalu tangannya ditarik oleh Sakura naik menuju kamar mereka dilantai dua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Chapter 2 end, Maaf Words-nya Kurang Panjang, dan mungkin Adegan pertemuan NaruHina-nya Di Chapter Depan.. Terimakasih buat yang udah me-review maupun yang sudah membaca fic GAJE ZeeZee..**

**Mungkin Author ZeeZee akan update 4-5 hari kedepan, maklum Author baru masuk sekolah, jadi lagi sibuk-sibuknya..**

**Terimakasih dan Salam kenal..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge By Killing The Vampire**

**Disclaimer_Masasi khisimoto.**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing_Naruto U. Hinata H.**

**Chapter 3**

**Genre_Fantasy & Hurt/Comfort.**

**WARNING_Alternate Timeline ,Alternate Universe(AU),Other/Original Character(OC),Out Of Character(OOC),Typo,GAJE,cerita ngak nyambung,alur kecepetan,Dll..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revenge By Killing The Vampire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak jauh beda kok, malah tempat Sakura-chan ini terlihat rapih dan bersih dari pada mansion Neji-nii dikonoha..".

"ayo aku antar kekamar kita..".

"kamar kita..?".

"untuk sementara waktu, karna kamar tamu diapartemen ini belum aku bereskan dan bersihkan..".

**Revenge By Killing The Vampire Chapter 3 Update..**

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat sekeliling jalan yang ditumbuhi oleh Pohon-pohon besar, serta semak belukar tumbuh dan terpajang disetiap sisi kanan kiri mobil yang kini mereka tumpanggi.

"Kita mau kemana Sakura-san? Bukankah kita mau kepemakaman Neji-nii.?"Sakura tidak menjawab malah tersenyum Misterius.

Kini mereka sudah tiba disebuah Mansion, atau lebih tepatnya disebut sebuah Kastil tua megah tak terurus. Setelah memarkir mobilnya didepan Kastil tersebut, Sakura mulai berjalan kearah Kastil diikuti oleh Hinata yang masih binggung atas tingkah dan kelaluan Sakura.

Sakura berbalik, melihat Hinata yang kini tengah menatap lekat bangunan kastil didepannya.

Sakura kembali tersenyum misterius."Ayoh.. kita masuk."ucap Sakura lalu menarik tangan Hinata.

**CKLEK***

Mereka mulai memasuki kastil besar tersebut.

Setelah Sakura memutar kenop pintu besar berwarna coklat kusam tersebut. mereka berdua lalu masuk dan pandangan pertama yang mereka lihat banyaknya pelayan berjejer membungkuk memberi hormat pada mereka. Seperti tau dan mengerti akan ada tamu yang datang.

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah peria berambut pirang dengan pakaian pelayan menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata.

"Sakura-sama.."Sembari membungkuk hormat, pelayan peria berambut pirang panjang tersebut mempersilahkan Sakura berserta Hinata masuk lebih jauh kedalam Kastil.

"Siapa dia Sakura-sama.?"Tanya pelayan tersebut, melihat kearah Hinata.

Sakura melihat sekilas kearah Hinata."dia temanku Deidara, kenapa.?"dengan nada dingin Sakura menjawab pertanyaan pelayan pirang tersebut yang kini tengah tersenyum misterius menatap Hinata.

"Saya mengerti."

"Sa-sakura-san."Hinata kaget, tak percaya. Sakura yang kemarin dia lihat begitu ceriah dan selalu tersenyum, kini terbalik 180 derajat menjadi Sakura yang dingin tanpa senyum manis di Bibirnya.

"Marih saya antar keatas, Sasuke-sama dan Naruto-sama sudah menunggu anda."Sakura menganguk, lalu mengikuti peria bernama Deidara yang kini tengah berjalan angun didepan mereka.

"Siapa Sasuke dan Naruto yang dimaksud pelayan ini.?"batin Hinata bertanya.

**TOC*TOC*TOC***

"Sasuke-sama?, Sakura-sama sudah data-."

"Masuk.."saut suara dingin berasal dari dalam ruangan.

Setelah Deidara membungkuk, dan pergi dari depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Sakura bersama Hinata mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Sakura.,"peria dengan mata oniex tersebut bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan dan menghampiri Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri bersama Hinata disamping pintu, kamar yang terlihat begitu gelap.

**CLIKK***

Terdengar suara saklar lampu dihidupkan, dan ruangan yang tadinya gelap, berubah menjadi ruangan yang didominansi oleh cahaya yang tidak begitu terang.

Mata merahnya terbelalak, terbuka lebar, ketika melihat sosok gadis disamping sahabatnya.

"Hi-hinata."gumannya.

Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti, mendengar dengan jelas gumaan pelan peria berambut blonde yang nyaris tidak terdengar oleh telingga biasa. Dia yang kini tengah berdiri mematung, beberapa meter didepan mereka.

"kau sudah membawanya Sakura."

"Yah.."Sakura menganguk.

Hinata semakin heran dengan tingkah dua sosok didepannya, Sakura dengan peria bermuka dinggin disamping kanannya.

"Siapa mereka Sakura-san.?"dengan penuh tanda tanya dikepalanya Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya.

Sakura kembali tersenyum misterius. "Ini tunangan ku, Uchiha Sasuke.."sembari menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Dan peria yang berdiri didepan sana namanya-"Sakura mengantung perkataannya."sebaiknya kau tanya sendiri saja padanya."

"Terimakasih, tidak perluh. tapi, Sakura-san bukankah aku memintamu mengantarku ke pemakaman Neji-nii? bukan kekastil dingin dan gelap seperti ini."Hinata mulai kesal.

"jika kau tak inggin mengantarku aku bisa kesana sendiri, aku pergi."tambahnya lagi.

Hinata berbalik, berjalan bermaksud pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan kanannya dipegang oleh sebuah tangan besar yang terasa begitu dingin.

"Jangan pergi.."

**DEG***

Hatinya terasa sakit ketika mendengar suara yang terasa sangat dia benci tapi juga rindukan.

"Ku mohon jangan pergi."Terdengar kembali suara Barito, yang terdengar begitu paru dari arah belakangnya.

Hinata berbalik dan mengangkat wajahnya. Sejak kapan peria berambut pirang tersebut berada dibelakangnya.? Bukankah tadi dia berada jauh beberapa meter didepannya?.

Hinata berontak karna tangan Tan tersebut mengengam tangannya erat.

"Siapa kau? Aku harus pergi, Le-lepas.."

Mata peraknya terbelalak, ketika sosok didepannya tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Le-lepas, dasar berengsek."

**PLAKK***

Wajah Tan sebelah kirinya kini memerah.

"Sakura-san tolong aku.."Hening Tak ada sautan, kini yang ada diruangan tersebut hanya Hinata dan peria pirang yang kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Hinata memejamkan matanya ketika tangan besar itu meulai berayun kearah wajahnya.

**BUAKK***

Tapi tak ada yang Hinata rasakan. sakit, ngilu ataupun nyeri diwajahnya. Teryata peria pirang tersebut bukan memukul wajahnya melainkan memukul dinding beton disamping wajahnya hinggah hancur.

Ketika membuka matanya, betapa terkejutnya Hinata, dia peria yang kini tengah berada beberapa centi didepannya tengah menatapnya kecewa.

**DEG***

Kenapa hatinya serasa begitu sakit melihat tatapan peria ini?.

Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Hinata kini terangkat mengelus pipi Tan yang tadi dia tampar begitu keras.

Dalam hatinya Hinata kini merasah sangat bersalah atas perbuatannya.

"Maaf.."lirih Hinata.

Mata merahnya terpejam menikmati sentuhan tangan lembut didaerah pipinya, sentuhan yang sudah beribu-ribu tahun tidak dia rasakan.

Sembari memegang tangan kanan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, peria berambut pirang tersebut membuka Matanya, menampakan mata Sapphire berwarna biru laut yang terlihaat begitu menghipnotis.

Hinata terkejut dan terbelalak melihat perubahan mata peria didepannya. mata merah yang tadi menatapnya tajam kini berubah menjadi permata biru yang entah mengapa sangat dia rindukan.

Namikaze Naruto nama peria pirang tersebut. Sembari mendekatkan wajahnya sembari menatap matanya lekat.

"Hi-hinata.."peria pirang tersebut kembalih berujar lirih.

Hinata serasa tertarik kedalam mata biru tersebut. Tapi ketika hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Naruto, Hinata kaget dan terbangun, lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan.?"wajahnya kini memerah dan menunduk.

"aku sangat merindukan mu Hinata."ucap Naruto kembali mendekati Hinata.

"mundur, jangan dekati aku.."ancam Hinata ketika tubuh Naruto kembali mendesaknya kedinding dan memegangi kedua tangannya erat.

"Jangan, ku mohon.."terlambat kini wajah Naruto sudah berada tepat dileher jenjang Hinata.

"akh.. jangan."leher Hinata kini sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"ja-jangan k-ku mohon. Jangan KYAAAAAAAAAAA...".

Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya, duduk dan langsung meneguk air dalam gelas di samping meja kecil sisi tempat tidurnya.

Sakura kaget dan terbangun karna teriakan Hinata. Dia langsung berdiri diatas tempat tidurnya, sembari memegangi guling yang tadi dia peluk mengibaskannya kesana kemari.

"Ada apa? Apa ada pencuri, perampog? Biar aku hajar dia."

Hinata terkikik geli karna kelakuan Sakura, yang apa bila dilihat dari penampilannya yang saat ini sedang memegang bantal guling serta mengibas-ngibaskannya kesana kemari, rambut pink-nya yang acak-acakan serta penutup mata yang masih terpasang ditempatnya.

"Gubrak.. Itaiiiii..."dengan tidak elitnya Sakura jatuh kelantai dengan jidat yang pertama kali mencium lantai.

Sembari membantu Sakura bangkit dan duduk, Hinata berguman sembari tertawa geli. "tidak ada pencuri Sakura-san, hahaha.."kikikan kini menjadi tawa lepas.

Sakura kaget, sekaligus senang melihat Hinata tertawa lepas seperti ini. Dari dulu dia tak pernah melihat Hinata tertawa sebahagia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Gomen kalau SANGAT BURUK, dan juga words-nya masih kependekan..**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah me-review fic ini, sampai jumpa dan salam kenal.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Revenge By Killing The Vampire

Rated_ T

Disclaimer_ Masasi Khisimoto.

Pairing_ Naruhina_(Pairing Utama), SasuSaku_(Mungkin ada).

**Summary_** Ketika Inggatan-nya berangsur kembali akankah Hinata merubah pemikiran-nya.?"/"Siapa yang membunuh Neji-nii, Tenten.?"/"Tenten, bangun kau belum menjawab pertayaan ku..!"

Warning_OOC,Gaje,OC,Typo,Alur kecepetan,dll..

* * *

.

.

***_XxX_***

.

.

* * *

"Sudah merasa lebih baik.?" Tanya gadis bersurai merah muda sembari memegang pundak sosok didepan-nya.

"Yah, Lumayan." Guman Sosok gadis bersurai Indigo panjang sembari mengusap bekas aliran air mata, dipipi-nya.

Gadis bersurai merah mudah, tersenyum. "Syukurlah.."

Kini kedua gadis manis tersebut sedang berjalan kearah mobil Sprot merah, yang terparkir didepan gerbang salah–satu pemakaman Umum kota Amegakure.

Gadis bersurai merah muda berhenti sejenak disamping mobil Sport merah tersebut.

"Wuahh.. Mobil-mu bagus sekalih, Hinata-chan." Memandang takjub karya cipta-an manusia didepan-nya, lalu menoleh kearah gadis disampingnya.

"Terimakasih, Mobil ini Hadiah ulang tahun-ku dari, Otou-sama. Kemarin malam, orang suruan Otou-sama mengantarkan-nya kemari." Terang gadis bernama Hinata.

Sakura menganguk mengerti. "Sakura-san. Ayo Masuk."

Hinata memasuki mobil-nya disusul, Sakura disamping-nya. "Kita mau kemana.? " Hinata bertanya, sembari Fokus menyetir mobil Ferrari Merah-nya.

"Eh.. ke Rumah sakit."

"Ba-baik."

* * *

**.**

***xOx***

**.**

* * *

Suara burung gagak terdengar nyaring, bernyanyi, diluar sebuah Rumah tepat-nya, Kastil megah yang tampak tidak terurus kebersihannya. Banyak Daun-daun kering bertebaran, tergeletak begitu saja dilantai depan Kastil, tanpa ada satu orang–pun yang membersikannya.

Seorang pelayan bersurai pirang panjang, berjalan angun, sembari membawa sebuah nampan dengan satu gelas berisi cairan berwarna Merah, Entah itu Jus atau semacam-nya.?

"Silahkan diminum Sasuke-sama." Membungkuk, lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari meja.

Sedangkan pemuda yang dipangil dengan nama, Sasuke. kini tengah menatap datar minuman diatas meja.

"Dimana **atasan** mu.?" Tanya Sasuke dinggin.

"Tuan **muda**, sedang dalam perjalanan, Sasuke-sama."

"Dari mana.? Dan kapan dia kembali.?" Masih bermuka datar.

Pelayan tersebut tersenyum. "**Sekarang**."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian datanglah, segerombolan kekelawar memasuki Kastil. Lalu selang beberapa detik, berubah menjadi sosok tubuh tegap, tinggi, dengan setelan jas Hitam terbalut rapih ditubuh-nya.

"Ada urusan apa, Sasuke.?" Terdengar suara Barito dinggin, lebih dinggin dari suara pemuda berambut Hitam, Sasuke.

"Hanya inggin memberi tau sesuatu."

Pemuda Blonde tersebut mulai berjalan kearah sofa lalu menduduki-nya. Menoleh kesamping, kearah pelayan pirang yang kini tengah berdiri disamping tempat duduk-nya.

"Deidara, kau boleh pergi."

"Baik, Naruto-sama."

Naruto kembali menoleh kedepan, menghadap Sosok didepan-nya."Apa.?".

Sasuke bangkit lalu berjalan kearah Naruto. Membungkuk, mendekatkan wajah-nya ketelinga Naruto, Berbisik sesuatu pada-nya.

Dan saat kemudian terlihat mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Perlahan, Sasuke menjauh dan duduk ditempat-nya semulah.

"Ka-kau pasti bercanda-**kan**, Sasuke.?" Masih membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengeleng. "Itu semua benar, Naruto. **Kekasih**-ku sendiri yang memastikan-nya."

"A-apa-kah itu mungkin terjadi.?" Berujar tak percaya.

"Itu munggkin saja, bukan.?" Ungkap Sasuke.

"Jika kau tak percaya padaku. Besok, kau boleh membuktikannya sendiri.." Lanjut-nya.

* * *

**.**

***xOx***

**.**

* * *

Kini Hinata berserta Sakura sudah berada didepan gerbang bangunan Rumah sakit terbesar di Amegakure, Rumah sakit tempat kerja, Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Hinata-chan. Sudah mengantar-ku." Lalu turun dari mobil.

"Itu. Tidak apa-apa." Balas Hinata.

Kini Sakura tengah berdiri didekat pintu pengemudi. "Oh, Iya, Sakura-san. Mungkin nanti malam aku tidak pulang." Lanjut Hinata.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Mau kemana.?"

"Konoha." Di–iringi senyum tipis-nya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Baik, Hati-hati dijalan, Hinata-chan.?"

"Jaaa, Sakura-san." Sembari melambaikan tangan-nya.

'Semoga kau cepat kembali.' Batin Sakura disertai seringai diwajah cantik-nya. Lalu melengang masuk ke gedung didepan-nya.

Setelah sepeningal Sakura, Hinata kini melajukan mobi-nya menuju bandara.

'Pembunuhan, Nejii-nii. Bukan-lah pembunuhan biasa.' Batin-nya.

"Aku harus menyelidikinya." Gumannya.

* * *

**.**

***xOx***

**.**

* * *

"Sakura, apa kau sudah-"

"Tidak, dia pergi ke Konoha." Percakapan melalui Handphon gengam mengema diruangan gelap Apartemen besar tersebut.

"Lalu bagai mana sekarang.?" Tanya Sakura, sedikit cemas.

"Kita tunggu sampai dia kembali." Saut suara dari sebrang sana.

"Apa dia sangat senang.?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Iya."

"Syukur-lah, Itu memang rencana kita dari awal, aku sudah muak dan tidak tahan dengan sikap-nya yang acuh dan dinggin pada kita."

Dan percakapan yang terbilang cukup singkat tersebut berakhir, setelah Sakura menekan tombol warnah merah di Handphon-nya.

* * *

**.**

***xOx***

**.**

* * *

**Mansion Hyuuga, Konoha.**

Awan gelap mulai nampak diatas langit Konoha, bergulung, menghitam. Malam itu Hinata baru saja sampai di Mansion-nya, maksudnya Mansion Neji. Setelah memarkirkan mobil-nya didepan teras, Hinata mengambil kunci yang beberapa hari yang lalu dia simpan dibawah pot Bungga besar disamping pintu, memutar kunci tersebut perlahan.

**CKLEK***

Hal pertama yang dilihat mata Amethst-nya adalah kegelapan, entah sejak kapan lampu diruangan besar itu mati?, seingat Hinata dia tak pernah mematikan lampu diruangan ini sebelum-nya. Apakah pelayan Mansion-nya yang mematikan?, Itu belum pasti, karna sejak kematian Neji, Hinata memutuskan tinggal di Amegakure dan memberhentikan semua pelayan-nya disini.

Hinata mulai berjalan merabah dinding, bermaksud mencari saklar lampu yang terdapat disana.

**CKLIK***

Suara tersebut berbunyi mengema. Kini ruangan tersebut menjadi terang. Perlahan Hinata mulai berjalan kearah tangga, menaiki-nya hingga kini kaki– nya berpijak pada lantai depan kamar kakak-nya, Neji.

Membuka kenop pintu tersebut.

**GELAP.**

Disini sama saja, gelap. seperti ada yang sengaja mematikan lampu semua ruangan di Mansion ini.

Berjalan menyamping kekanan, bertumpu pada tembok bercat cokelat tersebut, memencet tombol saklar lampu tepat didepan jemari-nya.

**CKLIK***

Lampu menyala terang, Hinata menghela nafas, lalu menolehkan mata-nya ke sekeliling kamar Neji.

'Kamar ini masih seperti dulu." Batinya, lalu berjalan kearah jendela kamar yang tidak tertutup.

"Kenapa jendela ini terbuka.?" Sembari mengerutkan dahinya, Heran.

Korden jendela berwarna putih, merah itu melambai tertiup angin. Setelah sampai didepan jendela Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kekanan juga kekiri, 'tidak ada apa-apa'. Dia tutup jendela itu.

"Siapa yang membuka jendela ini.?" Lalu berbalik.

"Sudahlah, Sebaiknya malam ini aku tidur disini saja." Berjalan lurus kedepan, lalu menaiki tempat tidur berukuran king Size didepannya, merebahkan tubuhnya.

* * *

**.**

***xOx***

**.**

* * *

Pagi mulai menyapa kota Konoha, Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya. Hinata mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, mengerejapkan matanya perlahan, silau terkena cahaya mentari pagi.

"Uhh.. A-apa ini.?" Hinata merasakan deruh nafas seseorang menabrak wajahnya. apa nafas.?

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. Memandang takjub ciptaan tuhan didepannya.

'**Tampan**' gumannya. Dia kembali menutup matanya.

'**Mimpi yang Indah**." Gumannya lagi, lalu beberapa detik kemudian mata sosok pemuda didepannya tersebut terbuka, menampakan mata sebiru lautnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, _**Hime**_.?" Sembari mengelus pipi putih gadis dipelukannya.

Satu, detik.

Dua, detik.

Tiga, detik.

"**KYAAAAA..**" Teriakan Hinata mengema, memantul keding –ding bercat Cokelat kamar tersebut.

Hinata mendorong dadah bidang pemuda tanpa busana itu, Kuat.

* * *

.

.

***TBC***

.

.

* * *

**A/N_** Hallo.. Minna-san, Maaf Up-date–nya kelamaan, Author lagi banyak kesibukan. Terimakasih buat yang udah Me-review di Chapter yang lalu, Semoga Chapter Ini tidak mengecewakan. Doa-kan semoga Author Up-det lebih cepat.


End file.
